Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel has come to be widely used by an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a portable information terminal or the like, as an input device. The touch panel is installed in a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence display or the like. As types of touch panel, a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, and an optical touch panel are known, for example. Any of these types allows a user to perform a desired operation by directly touching or dragging an operation object displayed on the display device. Therefore, an extremely intuitive operating system is realized.
As technology relating to a touch panel, JP-A-1999-305933 discloses technology for realizing a transition to a state called “hold” according to a time period of a touch screen being touched or an area that is being touched. This “hold” described in this patent document means a transition to a special state allowing a specific input process to be performed. According to a method described in this patent document, the transition to the hold state described above is executed in a case a specific area is continuously touched for a specific period of time or longer. Like the method described in this patent document, by defining a state different from a normal state, a different function in accordance with the state can be associated with the same operation.